


问浮生

by CheeseOthello



Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Multiverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeseOthello/pseuds/CheeseOthello
Summary: 这是一个由《Code Geass 反逆のルルーシュR2》第20话开始的一个悖论的平行世界。在这个世界朱雀没有被修耐泽尔煽动去刺杀第98代皇帝查尔斯.Di.布里塔尼亚。一个因为朱雀没有出现在神根岛而最终鲁鲁修一人破灭诸神之黄昏的世界。一个鲁鲁修独自设计未来，却由于朱雀最后站在娜娜莉与修奈泽尔一边与白王的他为敌，让他最终败于兰斯洛特与芙蕾雅而没有机会进行零之镇魂曲的世界。在这个世界第100代皇帝娜娜莉顺利登基，并与第一骑士朱雀成为王权派，而宰相修耐泽尔曾经扶持傀儡的计划落空遂割据为宰相派。在这里布里塔尼亚的政局长期呈现两厢制衡的胶着状态。新旧的碰撞，利益的退进，政见的相左，有的是危机四伏，火花四溅。在这里虽然蹒跚，但布里塔尼亚，日本与世界却仍然不得不走进新世界，一个不安定却因为人类寻求幸福的欲望而依旧在新生的新世界。在这个世界里布里塔尼亚第99代前皇帝鲁鲁修沦为了由朱雀监管关押在第一骑士领地——日本自治区的秘密囚犯，被隔绝于前进世界之外。在这里朱雀和鲁鲁修失去了互相谅解，放下一切的机会，却又被还回了在彼此身边陪伴的时间。从18至32岁，甚至再往后的爱恨纠葛，线不曾断，缘不曾灭。也许……
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 布里塔尼亚帝国艳情史 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571884
Kudos: 24





	问浮生

“十分抱歉，威丝曼伯爵夫人。您手上的这款'苇影'已经没有存量了。如果您不介意的话,鄙人向您推荐这款'红团花'，很能衬得起您的肤色。”

一个谨小慎微的典型日本男人，长着一张让人过目就忘的普通面像。穿着竖条罩衣和灰绔，梳着中规中矩的三七分头，他不高的身材再鞠躬90度，在一群高挑的布里塔尼亚人里几乎快被埋的不见了。

藤本隆之，京都和服老铺藤本屋的第二十一代继承人，曾经他却从没想过也想象不了过这样的生活。虽然现在他以日本传统为生，但他却是在布里塔尼亚的统治下作为“Numbers”长大的一代“断代的日本人”。幼年时代国破家亡，在与他同龄的阿什佛德学院的学生们升上高中的时候十几岁的他已经进入了富士山的采矿场，和父亲一样，原本一双应该继承染制布料技艺的手布满了土灰。又过了几年，就在他好不容易把点数就快积攒到可以申请成为名誉布里塔尼亚人的时候……Zero横空出世。

因为轮班躲过了黑色骑士团在富士山制造的暴乱，也曾经血气方刚的想要参加杀戮公主的行政特区日本却因为胆小怕事的父亲的阻拦而保住性命…在电视直播中看见过娜娜莉.Vi.布里塔尼亚女王殿下的达摩克利斯直攻恶德皇帝的战舰，再由现在的王骑——第一骑士枢木朱雀破舰生擒第99代皇帝鲁鲁修·Vi.布里塔尼亚…也过去了许多年。他本以为他一直会如同蝼蚁一样的与父亲一起埋身于富士山的矿脉之底。却在成为第一骑士私人领土的这片11区改名为日本自治区之后的第二年。一天深夜，那个被称作白色死神的帝国王骑，敲开了他们家徒四壁的家的门。

原来那个传说中的鬼神战将和自己差不多年纪，但是他祖母绿的眼神里却已经再无任何灵魂。他真的还活着吗？…这是当时战战兢兢的他一直桓横在心中的疑问。

“因为娜娜莉殿下和枢木大人的关系，现在本国也刮起了一股东洋风呢。”送走最后一个客人，年轻的工读生女孩小南带着被冷风吹的红扑扑的脸蛋抱着从外厅收回来的样料站在藤本面前，“用传统花式做的腰带和饰品从来不愁卖过，这个月少东家可要给我涨奖金!”

不等藤本从账目中抬起头，花蝴蝶似的年级的姑娘就翩翩飞到后室换衣服去了。

“她喜欢您您知道吗？隆之少爷。是个好女孩，虽然作为少奶奶是有些太活泼了…”阿部先生一边叠着样料一边嘟囔。他也是枢木神通广大找回来的老匠人，调的一手绝活般的染料。曾经是爷爷门下的学徒，在战火中失散。藤本隆之是在新店开张之后才第一次见到他，作为他的老师现在阿部替藤本病重的父亲支撑着这个店。枢木神社以及京都六家从以前就是藤本屋的老主顾，在曾经还是日本的时代，尊守传统从不逾矩。所以枢木首相的儿子枢木朱雀想要恢复他们店的传承丝毫不令人奇怪，毕竟这也一定是他要造一个“日本”的某种标志。当然这些都是阿部告诉他的。在那之前，从没真正在日本生活过的藤本对此一无所知。

“苇影还剩了一些料子，为什么少爷刚才要回绝伯爵夫人？”这次阿部再开口，是已理完了事情抄着手站在藤本的面前，话里带着些压迫的意味。

这是一个答案显而易见的问题。也正是因为这个答案，阿部先生才会一再质问。想到此藤本惨然的笑了笑。他还魔怔那个不属于自己东西，仿佛中了诅咒，仿佛正是因为不真实又不切实际才无法让自己放弃……那一年，是他第一次见到他。

日本自治区成立三周年庆祝月的月中，父亲仔细的给他打理好带着藤本屋徽章的衣服，捧着第一批染好的新布，紧张的站在写着枢木铭牌的古宅前…父亲紧张的汗湿了衣襟的样子，他至今都记得。

一个很老的仆妇出来应的门…他们一走进枢木本家便知道这座宅子在战后没有翻修过。穿过层层宅院，走到真正在使用的区域花了十多分钟。独立在外的别院里，长方的外廊围着一个天井，天井中间是一株长得遮天蔽日的木棉…没有花只有叶…密密麻麻。

迎出来的枢木朱雀穿着剑道服，手里还提着一把竹剑，远远走来让人产生了时光倒流的错觉。这和他平时作为王骑的形象相差太远，若不是那双死寂的眸子，藤本几乎不敢相认。父亲战战兢兢，枢木大人却非常平易近人。他照顾他们周到的坐下，奉茶，再仔细的询问新店重建的情况，匠人们恢复工艺的进展。父亲与枢木大人的交谈细碎绵长…而插不上话的藤本却在那个时候鬼使神差的走神了…

他听到某种声音，只比呼吸大声一点…一下一下，像蚂蚁一样爬进他的心里。一开始他以为他因为脚跪的麻到发疼产生了幻觉，又觉得若是真的那声音一定代表痛苦。但当他父亲和枢木大人的话题从染布过渡到和式剪裁的时候，刚成年不久的藤本确定这应该是带着性意味的呻吟。在醍醐灌顶的一瞬他猛的坐直身体，不可控制的一下抬头直视枢木朱雀的脸。枢木并没有觉得他无礼，反而带着些莫名的神情冲他笑了笑。是他想的那样吗？还是他产生了真的产生了幻觉？是他的自我催眠让那个声音越来越响越来越艳丽吗？

“………哦，不好意思。是娜娜莉陛下下周归来参加日本自治区庆典的安全警卫问题，这个我必须接。请等一等。”仿佛丝毫没听见那声音的父亲与枢木的谈话被枢木内袋里的震动打断。当他神情一下变成军人，取出那支带着女王徽章的通讯器走出屋去的时候，一切假象都被打碎了。他是女王的第一骑士，是布里塔尼亚帝国的第一武将，是能与修耐泽尔殿下分庭抗礼的权臣…

但这一切都没有影响藤本像被命运诓骗一样沉入那个梦境。他在枢木离开后无法克制四肢伏地爬着拉开那扇传来声音的门。

乌黑的头发，夺魂摄魄的紫色眼眸…

即使他的父亲立刻冲过来把打开的门猛地关上，带着害怕的神情拉着他跪坐回原处，即使接完电话再进来的枢木朱雀没发现任何异常，神情又变回了一个和善的普通人。

藤本隆之的世界一切都不一样了。

或许是人收到巨大冲击的时候真的会忽略所有细节。那天藤本隆之就那样恍恍惚惚的被父亲拉回了家，直到父亲催着匠人开始做衣服的时候他才知道他错落了枢木朱雀的第一单。买下了第一批的所有料子，都为一个人缝了衣服。而藤本也直到几天之后才慢慢记起他拉开门一瞥之下的全部细节，才明白那个如惊弓之鸟般迅速侧过脸只用紫眸狠狠瞪了他一眼却没让他看到样貌的人，那拴在他白如粉藕的双足与双手上的锁链，那掺合在他喘息中细微震动的嗡鸣，那在凌乱错落的和服开襟中微微冒头留着泪水的粉红小头到底意味着什么……

如果说枢木的眼睛属于一个不再活着的人，那么那双紫色眼睛的主人正在痛苦的死去。无视阿部先生仍然站在自己面前堵门似的姿态。藤本隆之转身打来自己身后的保险柜，取出包好的包括苇影在内这一季所有最好的布料装在手提箱里锁好。又从衣帽架上取下和竖条同色系的圆顶礼帽和围巾。初春夜凉，出门总要小心。

“你还是要去吗？我可以替你去送样。小少爷！”阿部见藤本隆之已经在穿鞋了，着急的站在店里吼。

藤本笑着比了一个噤声的手势：“是您说的，店内禁止喧哗。阿部老师，枢木本家是我们最重要的客人。我没理由怠慢。送完我直接回家，店就请您关一下。”

是的，今天是藤木隆之自己订下的，单方面的一年两次的约定之日…他的期盼之日。

粉色，月黄，淡茶沁成嫩绿；绛紫，宝蓝，黑色秀着金花。他从没见过那么适合被美丽的和服包裹的布里塔尼亚人…没错，他是一个布里塔尼人。

被枢木朱雀囚在笼中的…是一个布里塔尼亚人。这个认知，让第一次见到他正脸的藤木隆之当场吓得跪也不是站也不是坐也不是，更别提舌头打结

那可就又经历了几个年头。

父亲倒下了。即使有枢木本人的支持想要把一个毁灭殆尽的老店重建起来，也需要花费太多的精力。常年下矿井的父亲咳着血倒下，被查出患了末期的尘肺。店里的事情突如其来的全交到了他这个少东家的手中。他只能照猫画虎，心里满是惶恐不安。虽然有阿部老师的大力支持，但终归刚恢复没多久的店铺入不敷出。枢木朱雀每半年一次的大订单似乎就是当时他们唯一的活路。第一次自己送样料的藤本出门的时候，阿部甚至给他打了火石。如果那次一切不顺利，就没有现在的藤本屋了。

但当时的藤本自己心里惴惴的。自从偷偷打开了那扇门，门里的人就一天没有离开过他的脑海。这让他每每与枢木大人照面时都莫名心虚，像是他如贼人般窥伺了枢木朱雀的东西一般。而今天却得硬着头皮，与他面对面，一对一。所以今天被那个叫铃木的老妇引进别的屋子的时候，藤本觉得自己又幸运又更加紧张的要虚脱了。这间屋子只有些生活最必需的摆设，虽然一看都价值不菲。没有电视，没有电脑，没有手机，没有只字片语…不光是这房间的主人被世界抛弃了，这个世界也被这个房间的主人放弃了。

“少主说，最近宫中事多，不常能回来。加上每次似乎少主选的东西都不太合他的意。所以少主说，彼此都那么熟悉了，就请您直接跟本人呈样吧…”铃木低声解释着。他？藤本已经晕晕乎乎的脑袋勉强隐隐约约记起市井闲聊里，有说起本国娜娜莉女王派与宰相修耐泽尔派的权利斗争最近进入了白热…枢木作为王权派的中坚力量走不开………也很……

这次没有束具，也没有玩具的声音。

那个人就坐在大圆床边，慵懒的依着窗棱，看着窗外。

前几次因为朱雀大人喜好粉嫩的颜色所以唯只带了一匹的黑地红鱼纹和服被他松松的披在身上下摆拖出老长。游动般的红鱼与鲜红的窗棱和窗外的红叶遥相呼应，构成一幅美的不自然的图画。

藤本觉得那一刻自己的心都提到嗓子眼儿了。被无限拉长的一瞬，那个漂亮的人偶慢慢的转过头，用那双紫色的眸子漠然的将他映了进去。他没说话，藤本也不敢说话，在低头抬头低头抬头的循环里，藤本捕捉到了他的全貌。纤长的睫毛，挺翘的鼻梁，白到病态的皮肤，还有那双流紫的眼睛…他不是日本人，他是一个布里塔尼亚人。

像是得知了什么自己也不明白的惊天秘密，藤本在那个人偶的莫名威严的注视下，吓得匍匐于地，瑟瑟发抖…

“拿来，我选。”

伴随着衣料的窸窣声，安静的屋子里传来一抹低沉的男声，简短但是声音很华丽。像是被蛊惑似的抬起头，藤本目之所及是他已经赤脚走到自己面前。从只松松系了一根金色软带的衣襟里露出大片或青紫或鲜红的伤痕。不知道眼睛该往哪里放的藤本赶紧把一大堆料子捧到眼前，呈给他，也挡住自己的脸。躲在料子后面的藤本在心里咂舌…原来这个人会说话…看他刚才对一切都毫无反应的样子，他还以这个那什么用的漂亮人偶心智有问题。

把粉红色的两块捡出来，他用手比划了一下, 剩下的都要的意思便又做回窗边。不同的是这次他依在成山的垫子里，疲惫的闭上了眼睛。藤本察言观色，赶紧退了出来。一出房间便靠在外廊的柱子上腿软成一团，抚摸着狂跳不已的心脏，藤本后知后觉的觉得有些遗憾，那个人没能再开口讲话。

他的声音，充满了煽动力，让人听过就再也忘不了了。

他到底是谁呢？看着驼背缩肩在前面默默带路的铃木婆婆。藤本知道于理他们商人最重要的就是不多管主顾的闲事，于情，能留在枢木本宅照顾他的人绝探不出任何口风。大概就是从那时候开始吧，藤本屋少东家的人际交往，准确说是恋爱人际交往就出现了问题。女人他试了很多次，男人他也试过…但他就是觉得一切都那么索然无味。他甚至没兴趣跟他们建立亲密关系，更别说上床了。手淫的时候，眼前的紫色越来越多，藤本屋的新花色越来越浓烈。随着继承人的问题被阿部老师和父亲提上日程，他却和别人走得越来越疏远…

叹了一口气。果然是连自己都觉得自己荒唐。提着手提箱，藤本一个人走在这条通往枢木本家却一年决不止走两次的路。今晚月色很好，越往枢木本家走路灯越少，但樱花越盛…粉红的樱花在月光的照耀下呈现出一种带粉的银色。这给了藤本灵感，他下一季的花样里想加一款夜樱，虽然他不喜欢粉色…但…就是觉得很衬他。

他到底是谁，这是藤本至今没弄明白的问题，即使已经持续主顾关系超过十年了。这十多年间，他也从一无所知的毛头小子长成了名副其实的老店东家，父亲在他们申请到日本自治区振兴企业的那一年终于安心走了…虽然最后他也没能给父亲看到藤本屋的下一代。在这么多年间，由于枢木朱雀的力挺，藤本屋的主顾也渐渐的回归上流社会。他也不是没见过贵族们真正豢养的脔宠…但他不一样，他……到底…总之他应该是个很有来头的人。

确认这点的，是一个藤本在枢木宅意外遇到的人。说来就是在前面不远的台阶。那个男人差点撞的自己滚了下去。这也是他见过的唯一有可能出入过枢木本宅的外人。那个男人很高大，有一头深蓝色的头发，衣着做派一看就是个贵族。因为他眼睛周围带着十分醒目的装饰，藤本很容易就在第二天的帝国新闻里认出了他。站在枢木朱雀身后的，王权派的另一大员武将，杰雷米亚.歌特巴洛德伯爵。新闻是与EU与中华联邦的联合军演,如今不打仗的太平年，三方大国就用这种方式炫耀武力威胁对方。这些都和藤本这个小老百姓没关系。看着镜头下杰雷米亚坚毅的脸，他只是怀疑昨天看到的是不是在做梦。

堂堂男子，却一脸哀伤。他跑着从枢木本宅出来，与藤本错身而过的时候，藤本甚至看见他没有装饰的那只眼睛似乎泛着水光。尚未来的及听他呜咽的“我的殿下，玛丽安奴大人是我无能…”云云，他的蛮力就把藤本撞的在台阶上后仰，眼看就要滚落。也是这位贵族大人超强的反射神经，才拦住藤本让他幸免于难。至于为什么当时就知道他是贵族，大约就是杰雷米亚看藤本时那种无意间低看的藐视眼神吧。后来藤本琢磨着当时他是看着第一骑士出征联合军演直播完毕，确认枢木大人刚带着停靠日本港补给的阿瓦隆舰队启程去红海进行联合军演，才去的枢木本宅。那么歌特巴洛德伯爵这时候跑到枢木本宅见谁不言而喻。能让这么个眼高于顶的贵族哭哭啼啼的人…他不可能只是个性爱娃娃那么简单。

不过想明白这件事已经是很久以后的事了。那时候的藤堂不仅要上新样防止倒闭，还在忙着申请日本自治区振兴企业，在焦头烂额中又突然明白了不得了的大事…让他的人生都轰然碎裂的大事。他心情很好。揉着被那个贵族撞疼的肩膀，刚进房间藤本就察觉到了空气里滋长的愉悦。他甚至给藤本倒了一杯茶。是一杯和这间屋子不太搭调的英式玫瑰红茶，被他随手倒在了土绿色的日式茶碗里推到了藤本面前。接茶杯的的时候，藤本慌张的全身不听使唤，窜了一下膝盖撞上了桌角。震散了包样的袋子，其力道之大也让桌上的围棋棋盘上的棋子震得移位，再看不出刚才对弈双方的输赢。

那日是难得是枢木本宅来的电话，说呈样的日子要提前几天。枢木大人和他约定日都不在家。听着电视新闻匆匆的包着样料也证实了枢木的去向，已经带着舰队开拔了。但是他…他居然也会有机会离开这个家吗？那他还会回来吗？他会不会就这样消失的不见了…………若不是撞了桌角，在接过那杯茶的瞬间藤本几乎就鬼使神差的把这些问题问出口了。捂着膝盖在榻榻米上痛的翻滚的藤本，后怕着自己刚才瞬间的恍惚，但同时又有点遗憾自己为什么没有就那样失控问出口。

被一起包在布袋里的藤本屋的文件也因此撒了出来。当年新开的皇科项目，直属于娜娜莉殿下，殖民地振兴计划中的一项。是枢木大人的副官塞西尔小姐亲自打电话通知他们准备材料的，如果成为日本自治区振兴企业，在税收和融资方面就能几乎和布里塔尼塔本国企业享受同等待遇。藤本隆之为了这几页材料这段时间都不眠不休，走哪里都随身带着。也是因为累才会恍惚吧，藤本安慰自己。

比起样料，他却被这几页纸引走了更多的兴趣。拢拢身上风车花的浴衣，他踱过来捡起那几张纸坐在藤本身边细细的看了起来。 一骨碌爬起来的藤本赶紧正襟危坐，只敢用余光偷看，他识字？他…真的坐在自己身边？藤本涨红了脸憋出了汗…但不知是有意还是无意，对方并没有察觉出异样。他用白的透出粉色的指头捻起那些纸张，一页一页的细细看过去。从藤本隆之自己写的日语的藤本屋的成成果介绍及发展规划的草稿，到还有那些空白着尚不敢填写的英文政府登记文件…时间一点一点过去，他看的沉静，外面风的抚过来，掀起他低垂到耳畔的侧发。

藤本目瞪口呆的看着他…他目光定格在女王亲笔签名的诏令，笑了。

仿佛芙蕾雅在自己的脑中爆炸，藤本隆之在那一瞬间脑中一片空白，失去了对周围感知的能力。冷漠的线条勾起了温暖的弧线，仿佛只是玻璃珠的眼睛有了灵魂的温度…

他笑了。

五彩缤纷的风车花随着衣摆的摆动，像是夏日祭典里满栏转动的真正风车迷人眼睛，令人仿佛听到心动的声音。他走到漆器花的五斗橱里拉开抽屉，取出一支黑色的沾水羽毛笔，端着墨水回到桌边。指尖点点空白页，沉吟片刻。之后便提笔在文书上写出一行美丽的花体，转眼之间像在魔法变出来的欲动的字符布满了整张陈情书。他不仅识字，还写得一手锦绣文章。即使接受英语教育仅仅几年的藤本也看的出那优雅的措辞，精妙的设计…

“…呼”他写完最后一笔轻轻出了一口。

这一声也惊醒了已然看的痴迷的藤本，他赶紧收回自己无法控制的死盯着他的目光，在他抬起头之前。看着他拿起纸又端详了一下，微微的点头。藤本不知道自己怎么了，砰的一声就一头磕在他面前：“您的帮助，我…我…我无以为报！我……！”

“噗…”他又笑了。随即又想起了什么，把那张陈情书拿转回来，他换了一只淡色的笔，在不起眼的纸张角落花了一朵含苞的金雀花，“…这是曾经的一个暗门。布里塔尼亚的贵族甚至王族都有些私产。在走一些程序的时候，背后有势力的产业取得主人的同意就会在不起眼的地方画上金雀花，审查的人看人办事，大家皆大欢喜。现在…至少朱雀拿回来的公文里我也曾见到过这样的暗号…大约还是可行的。你们藤本屋兢兢业业，值得这份便利。”

匍匐于地的藤本，激动的全身发抖…他第一次和自己说这么长的话。微笑着，用低沉的嗓音柔柔的娓娓道来。他并不是什么都没看到，他认识自己，他知道藤本屋…他…

在藤本的脑中血流的奔腾，神经电窜起的的火花全都化作轰鸣席卷了一切别的可能。爱他，在那一刻藤本仿佛拨开他活过所有岁月的迷雾，找到了唯一的真实。

“我晚些时候要出门。你先回去吧，订单朱雀通知你们。”

短暂的相会，送客的言语，窸窣的衣料声从心中万物绽放的藤本身前流过。藤本尚未抬起的视线里，一双裸足斑驳在从没停止过旋转的风车中一步步走远。

别离开我！脑子里的血管突突的跳着。这个平庸的男人大约一辈子的冲动和勇气都在这一刻莫名的爆发了。挣脱自己战战兢兢动弹不得的躯壳，藤本隆之跌跌撞撞的站起来，想要挽留住自己也不知道是什么的梦境…

但…他已经远离了，就像从未曾靠近过。

知了不知疲倦的鸣着，夏日的炎阳毫不留情的曝晒着世间一切的真实。廊上随着他的脚步，点点滴落的黏腻精斑，反射着刺眼的光。

“朱雀拿回来的公文…"，“…朱雀通知你们。”

…朱雀，枢木。

那一天好不容易站起来，想伸出手去的藤本，被现实生生的敲碎了每一根骨头。死人般瘫倒在原地，藤本在弄清自己心之所属的同一天，永远的失去了他的挚爱。

春寒料峭，乍暖还寒。

夜风吹过，刮起一阵樱雨。银粉色的花瓣充满了整个空间，盘旋，坠落。藤本有些后悔自己从店里走？的太急忘了带上一件厚罩衫。他用没提手提箱的那只手深深的拥抱住自己，挽留着那些消失在夜色里的温度，抓紧自己动摇的心。

冬天已经过去，春天即将复苏。

枢木本宅的大门已经近在咫尺。十多年过去，除了愈发老旧的模样，这里似乎什么都没变。而他…虽然…他至少还在那里。至少这次，那扇门的背后他会好好在那里。“诶？推迟？请问是枢木大人又带着他出门了吗？”

接到那通电话，是一个深冬的雪天。外面黑云压顶的天气和呼号的暴风雪似乎也在预兆着不祥，他的父亲也是在这样一个暴雪天离开人世的，所以他从那以后都讨厌这样的天气。电话那头的铃木婆婆的声音还是那么波澜不惊，漫长的沉默让藤本意识到自己问话的不妥。他是谁，他怎么能过问……但这次，藤本对于自己的逾矩没有退缩，也许是这个该死的天气，也许是他不祥的第六感，也许是那种失去的空虚…他静静的等在那里，没有追问，也没有放下电话。用沉默与铃木婆婆对峙，不得到解释绝不罢休。

铃木婆婆就这样和他一起沉默了许久，最终她叹了一口气：“…他得了急症已经入院治疗了。少主这段时间也是本国医院两头跑，等他们二位平安归来再谈吧。”

这是数十年如一日把藤本看在眼里的铃木所给予的最大善意。她本不该说这些，但她可怜他。可对于藤本，这份善意他已经没剩下智商解读的出，感受到到了。他只记得在“入院”的那个词在耳边炸响的一瞬间，天边的黑云轰隆砸下来，砸碎了世界，染黑了一切。

他…他该怎么办？他能怎么办？他除了呆呆的跌坐在电话机旁，呆呆的开店，呆呆的失眠，其余的一切都无能为力的那么显而易见。

他只能每天打电话到枢木府上，顾不得那么多人情礼仪，也顾不得暴露了多少他见不得人的心思。还好，只是还好…如今主人不在的枢木宅，应付他的都是铃木一人。

暴风雪过去，冬日的太阳从云后冒出头来。阿部终于对无故旷工的少东忍无可忍，冲到家里把颓废到深渊的藤本拉进店铺。新来的工读生小南终于学会给客人穿浴衣的时候。铃木的电话又来了…

那天藤本没来的及刮胡子，也没来得及梳他三七分的头发。提着推迟交货的十几件为他做的衣服像疯子一样穿着木屐冲进满布积雪的街道，一路狂奔着超枢木本宅跑去。鞋袜，被雪水打湿了；衣襟，被汗水侵透了…他头一次觉得枢木本宅这么远，这段路这么长。他的心砰砰跳着，浑身的血都沸腾不已。以至于他没注意到，枢木本宅的门并不像以往那样锁的严严实实。

往里宅走，一路畅通无阻。往常总会在前面引路的铃木婆婆也没出现。但藤本顾不得那么多了…他恢复了健康，他还活着！

那株长得遮天蔽日的木棉像是为了庆祝终于开花了，鲜红的花朵点点散落于洁白的雪中，勾划出一幅不真实幻境。在那鲜红的尽头，每一针每一线都是藤本亲自动手缝制的黑底金线祥云纹和服从外廊上垂落下来翻出的正红里衬，像凝固的鲜血融入雪中。屋内火炉里的炭火烧的噼啪作响，扫雪的扫帚被遗弃在一边。穿着剑道服的枢木，将人压在廊上。随着他全力的冲刺，在四方的空间里回荡着艳丽高亢的呻吟。

藤本被眼前的景象惊得傻在原地…他浑身发抖却移不开自己的眼睛。从这边的角度，藤本只看得到枢木全然把他压在身下的如豹般充满力量的背影。还有他紧紧夹住枢木腰的双腿，赤着的脚脚尖通红，在空气中乱舞，颤抖，紧紧蜷缩。他的一只手在枢木的背上抓到衣料扭曲骨节泛白，另一只手却缱绻的埋进枢木细软的褐色卷发中。进出抽插中，衣料交错里，时不时露出在他们交合处盛放的媚红木棉。

他们对周围毫无反应，浑然忘我。他们急切，激进，像是要把对方杀死又像是要永远的合为一体。

“啊！”一声短促的尖叫，他们颤抖着紧紧的拥在了一起。

这个时候，一直没出现的铃木婆婆从后面拉住藤本的袖子，强硬的牵起朝外退去。在那两个人彻底从藤本的视野里消失之前，藤本瞥到枢木朱雀贴住他通红尚会微微发颤的耳朵，呢喃低语的口型。

“鲁鲁修，我们结婚吧。”

十几年了，从第一面起，藤本从没能参与到他的人生里。过去现在未来，他的生命都不会有自己一丝一毫的位置。从一开始藤本就知道自己不过是望着一个海市蜃楼，一个美丽的幻影。他的爱恋从朦胧到清醒，从炙热到绵长，从求而不得的苦痛到享受单恋的从容，一切的一切都化在了那一件比一件美丽的和服里。到今天也无法放弃自己这份隐秘爱恋的藤本，也终于走完甜蜜又痛苦的去途。

站在了枢木本宅的门口。藤本深深的吸一口，敲门的手停在半空。像是有所感应，月亮在这个时候露出了全部的模样，把周围照的如同白昼。风也在这个时候停住了对樱花的戏弄，没了乱人眼的花瓣飞舞却留下一条铺满粉色的小路。

敲三下，藤本感觉到自己的心脏开始狂跳。他已经对自己的没出息认命了。还好还有铃木婆婆所引领的漫漫深路可以用作平复。

“吱呀…”一声，门应声而开。

开门的不是铃木婆婆。

是他，穿着白衬衫和牛仔裤…带着微笑，手里把玩着一枚白色的国王棋。


End file.
